1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-leak device for a tube container, and more particularly to an anti-leak device for a tube container capable of having a predetermined amount of contents in the tube container be continuously extruded and preventing more extrusion of the contents after extrusion of the predetermined amount by closing an outlet formed at a head of the tube container, and especially capable of fundamentally preventing infiltration of external air into the tube container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, tube containers are used in a variety of fields. The tube container mainly comprises a main body storing contents injected therein and a head integrated with the main body. The head is formed with an outlet through which the contents in the main body are extruded and to which a cap is removably connected.
According to such a structure, as a user compresses the main body of the tube container, the contents are extruded through the outlet to be used. However, those general tube containers are inconvenient in that an unwanted large amount of the contents may be abruptly extruded when the user applies an excessive force by mistake and also in that the contents are continuously flown out through the outlet unless the cap closes the outlet right after the use. In addition, the contents may be deteriorated by infiltration of external air.
Korean Utility Model No. 294624 titled “Apparatus for preventing outflow of the contents from a tube receptacle” was filed by the present applicant and decided to maintain to suggest a solution to the inconveniences. The suggested related art will now be described in further detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Referring to the drawing, a tube container 1 comprises a main body 100 and a leakage prevention unit 200. The main body 100 is constituted by a head 110 formed at one end thereof and equipped with a tube outlet 112, and a connection groove 120. The leakage prevention unit 200 is constituted by an insertion part 210 including an inlet path 212 extended in one direction, an opening and closing part 220 disposed at the opposite side to the inlet path 212, forming a passage 222 corresponded to a leading end of the insertion part 210, and a fixed part 230 fixed to the connection groove 120 as receiving the insertion part 210 and the opening and closing part 220. The fixed part 230 comprises a movement space 232 in which the opening and closing part 220 operates, and a discharge hole 234.
The above-structured tube container 1 operates as follows. As the main body 100 is compressed, the contents injected in the main body 100 are passed through the tube outlet 112 of the head 110 and the inlet path 212, thereby pushing the opening and closing part 220 within the movement space 232. Accordingly, the opening and closing part 220 is moved to an opened position, thereby simultaneously letting the contents be extruded to the discharge hole 234 through the passage 222 formed at the opening and closing part 230 at the same time. After the main body 100 is released from the compression force, a suction force is generated due to a change of pressure difference of internal air of the main body 100 that has been compressed. The opening and closing part 220 pushed to the opened position in the movement space 232 is moved to block the inlet path 212 of the insertion part 210, accordingly preventing the contents from flowing out any longer.
However, since the leakage prevention unit 200 is inserted and fixed in the connection groove 120 of the head 110, external air may infiltrate into the contents in the main body 100 through a gap between an inner surface of the connection groove 120 and the fixed part 230 of the leakage prevention unit 200, thereby deteriorating the contents.
More specifically, the opening and closing part 220 of the leakage prevention unit 200 effectively prevents the contents from being extruded and flown out by operating in an opening and closing manner at one end of the inlet path 212 of the insertion part 210, that is, at the opposite side to the tube outlet 112. On the other hand, the fixed part 230 of the leakage prevention unit 200 inserted in the connection groove 120 formed at the head 110 has a gap with the inner surface of the connection groove 120, thereby allowing external air to directly flow into the main body 100 through the tube outlet 112.
Accordingly, the contents injected in the main body 100 are brought into contact with the external air flown through the gap between the fixed part 230 and the connection groove 120 and may be deteriorated in a short time.